Dragon Quest XI: Hero's Will
by kinger556
Summary: This is going to be a re-telling of the events in Dragon Quest XI except the Hero is going to have an actual Voice!


**Summary:**

This is going to be a re-telling of the events in Dragon Quest XI except the Hero is going to have an actual Voice!

Now, I like silent protagonists and I think in certain games like previous Dragon Quest's and the Persona games it works really well. But in DQ XI, the Hero shows so much emotion with his face alone that I felt it strange he didn't have a voice to match it. Instead of being the standard silent protagonist, it was more like he was just some mute.

Now that being said, I'm going to try my hardest to keep him 'In Character'. I know that might sound strange because he's silent, but like I said- He shows A LOT of personality with his facial expressions and actions to the point that keeping him 'In Character' is possible.

* * *

With a groan, Eleven tossed over in his bed when sunlight shined through his window. "Ugh..." He lifted a pillow and covered his head with it, not really wanting to get up.

" _... I feel like I'm forgetting something..."_

Just then he heard the door from the floor below open and close then some chatter between his Mom and who he assumed was Gemma. _"Why's she here so early?"_

"Eleven! C'mon, get up already. We gotta get goin' for the ceremony!" she called up to him.

Eleven slowly lifted his body up and looked down the ladder to see Gemma shouting up to him.

"Ceremony?" he questioned and sat up straight. His eyes widened a bit in realization. _"Oh yeah... I'm 16 today."_

With that he stood up from his bed and stretchered his arms out while letting out a loud yawn. "Hurry up!" she yelled again. "Fine, I'm coming." he told her and walked over to his closet where he grabbed his blue jacket. When he closed the closet a small light glimmered from the top of his hand. "Huh?" he mumbled and lifted his left hand up to get a closer look.

There was nothing odd... Well, besides his birthmark. He always was curious about it though, the design was far too perfect to be natural. But whenever he asked his Mom about it she'd just say it was nothing. He assumed that it's instead a scar he received as a baby from something, maybe a monster?

"Eleven, hurry up!"

Gemma snapped him from his thoughts and he lowered his hand and put on his coat then climbed down the ladder. "Relax, I'm coming." he told her and walked into the kitchen.

" 'Mourning dear. Happy birthday." his Mom greeted him then gave him a plate with an Egg sandwich on it. "You're a bit late, so eat on your way okay? I'll follow in a few minutes." Eleven nodded then turned to Gemma while taking a bite from the sandwich. "Aligt, leth go." he spoke while chewing. Gemma let out a sigh and opened the door. "Just finish the sandwich before you start talkin'."

* * *

On their way up the mountain, Eleven finished his breakfast and began chatting with Gemma about the trip to it's peak.

"I hear there'll be some monsters on the way up... I hope things don't get too rough..." Gemma said worriedly. Though Eleven just gave a shrug "I'm sure we'll be fine. Everyone in town made the journey up after all."

Gemma hesitantly nodded "True... But ya' know monsters 'ave been increasing lately... I hear it hasn't been this worse in a few decades..." Eleven didn't really know what to say about that. It wasn't really something he could dispute...

Then they heard some footsteps rapidly approaching from behind and the two turned to see Sandy running up to them with something in her mouth. "Huh? Whatcha got there girl?" Gemma asked and knelt down as she approached. Sandy was holding a sword in her mouth with a letter tied to the hilt of it. Gemma took the sword and gave it to Eleven but read the note aloud.

" _ **Dear Gemma and Eleven. The Tor could be rather dangerous at times so I'm going to go ahead and give you this sword. It's not the sturdiest blade, but it'll get the job done.**_

 _ **-Dunstan**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Be sure to keep Gemma safe, Eleven."**_

"Heh, I suppose with you and Sandy here we've nothing to worry about!" she said and shoved the letter in her pocket then turned to Eleven. He just finished strapping the sword around his back and she got a good look at him now armed. "It looks good on you, plus you've practiced with a sword right?"

Eleven shrugged. "Just a bit. Grandpa told me to at least self-practice. Said It'll probably be a skill I'll need one day." he said and fixed the sword strap a bit. _"No idea why though. Now that I think about it, that kind of came outta nowhere one day."_

A gust of wind then blew up towards the mountain and Gemma's cloth blew off her head and flew up the mountain with the wind. "Gah! My headscarf!" she shouted and tried to grab it with no avail.

"I got it!" Eleven shouted and started to run up the mountain as fast as he could, trying to catch the stray cloth before it blew away completely. Luckily for him, after chasing it for a couple minutes it got snagged on a tree branch just before flying completely off the mountain. "Huff..." he moaned and leaped up to grab one of the branched and hoist himself up into the tree to reach it.

"deja-vu..." he mumbled as he remembered the day Gemma got her cloth stuck in a tree when they were kids. _"Actually... Now that I think about it, that was the day Grandpa told me to start training. Right after that weird guy got Gemma's scarf out of the tree... Dunno why but that guy seems kind of familiar."_ he shook his head from the weird thoughts. It happened almost eight or nine years ago, why was he thinking about this today?

His eyes then wandered off the cliff and up at the world tree. It was just floating up in the sky like it always did, but unlike normal days it was rather mesmerizing today... He couldn't pin the reason down but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

"BARK BARK!"

Eleven flinched and turned to look down the tree to see Gemma and Sandy staring up at him. He turned around and leaped off the branch to land safely on the grass. "Here." he said and handed Gemma her scarf.

"Thanks so much, you're a life saver!" she took it and tied it back on her head. Then gave a smile and a wink to Eleven. "Trust me to lose my headscarf just before the big ceremony!" She then turned around and Eleven stepped forward beside her. "I can't believe we're gonna be climbing all the way up there." she said and gave a nervous sigh.

"Well, let's get going." he said and walked passed her. He kind of wanted to get today over with, he's been getting strange sensations one after another since he woke up. "Right, let's go!" Gemma happily said and Sandy barked a few times as they both followed Eleven.

They started walking down the main path up the Tor and just passed the old monument. In just a few moments they were going to enter the cave that led up the mountain. Though Sandy suddenly gritted her teeth and began growling towards their destination.

"Huh? What's wrong girl?" she asked. _*Squish-Squish*_ Eleven lifted his hand up to grip the hilt of his sword. "I think I hear something..." he said and two blue slimes leapt out of the bushed and started to bounce their way towards the trio.

"Slimes!" Gemma shouted and started to back off a bit. Sandy continued to bark and Eleven unsheathed his Cobblestone Sword. Truth be told, Eleven never actually fought any monsters before... He just self practiced with the sword on a tree every once in a while.

"Tch..." he grumbled and as a Slime bounced up to hit him in the chest, staggering him backward. _"Ow! Why does this blue slimeball hurt so much?!"_ he asked himself and as the second one bounce to attack him as well, he side-stepped to the left then swung his sword down to slice it in half- Killing it. Sandy would then charge towards the other slime and bite down on it, ripping it apart. Both slimes melted away, leaving nothing of their presence around.

Eleven let out a breath he was holding in. "Damn, I didn't expect slimes to be tough." he mumbled and lifted his hand up to place it against the spot on his chest that was hit. "Here, lemme' help!" Gemma said while running over. She pulled out a small herb and handed it to Eleven. "Rub that Medicinal Herb on your wound, I brought a bunch so no need to worry about little scratches."

Eleven did so and lifted his shirt up a bit to place the Medicinal Herb on the wound. In just a matter of moments any pain was gone entirely. When he pulled his hand out, the herb started to wither away. "These things are really like magic..." he mumbled. "We better keep a good lookout from now on." said Gemma, she seemed to be feeling a bit nervous.

"Yeah... Sandy, start barking if you notice anything strange." he said and Sandy let out another bark then ran ahead in to the cave.

As the three of them walked through the caves, they ran into many, many, _**many**_ Slimes. In fact after their third or fourth fight with them Eleven stopped getting hit. _"All these things do is bounce around, and only towards me... Dodging them is so easy."_ he was thinking just as one of them did just as he thought it would and bounced towards his chest. He jumped backwards to dodge the attack and made a vertical slash with his sword to counter.

Eleven sheathed his sword and pointed down the path "Let's keep going, I think I see an exit." he said. Gemma nodded and started to walk up with Sandy by her side. They were trying to be slow and steady, but then they heard a scream coming from the exit. "What was that?!" Gemma gasped and Sandy barked and suddenly began running forward.

"Dammit!" Eleven scoffed and ran towards it as well with Gemma right behind him. When they left the cave, they were immediately met with fog, very thick fog. It stopped them in their tracks and they tried to understand what was happening. Though matters only got worse and they heard the scream again. "Help me!" they heard and turned towards the voice. Cole, a kid from the village on the ground reaching towards them.

"Cole?! What's he doing here?" Gemma asked, shocked. The fog then started to twist and churn until it clumped up in one spot, forming a fairly large Fog-like monster. It's eyes glowed red and it had a twistedly strange smile on it's face. Eleven's eyes widened and his yanked his sword out of it's scabbard and held it in front of himself defensively. Sandy also looked nervous and started barking at the monster while keeping it's distance. "That's no Slime..." he said, feeling his heart rate pick up. That monster was blocking any chance of getting Cole out of this mess. In fact, it being _Fog_ made him believe that they probably couldn't even get away from it if they wanted to.

" _Ugh! I really, **really** don't wanna fight this thing. Can I even fight it? It's made of **FOG!"**_ he started panicking a bit. Though the monster wasn't giving him anymore time to think and started to fling itself towards the three of them.

"Look out!" Gemma shouted and started to run to the side to not get hit. Eleven leapt to the side and managed to avoid it, but Sandy decided to charge towards it to attack instead. She tried to jump up and bite it, but her teeth couldn't grab on to anything, they just phased right through the fog. During which the monster let out a strange laugh, and some strange force whacked Sandy off to the side and hit into a large rock.

"Sandy!" Gemma shouted and started to run towards her dog. "Whoa! Hang on Gemma!" Eleven yelled but she apparently wasn't listening. The Fog monster then set it's sights on Gemma and turned towards her. "Crap!" Eleven scoffed and started to run towards it this time. He swung his sword a couple times to attack while it's back was turned but his blade cut nothing. The monster continued to ignore him and just floated towards Gemma and Sandy. "Dammit! Stop moving!" Eleven shouted on deaf ears.

Gemma reached Sandy and knelt down beside her. "Sandy, girl, are you okay?" she asked but her dog just let out a pained whine. "Don't worry, I've got tons of Medicinal Herbs!" she said and reached into her pocket. But the Fog Monster was suddenly right before the two of them. "Whaa-" Gemma finched and fell back a bit, catching herself on her arms but couldn't move. The Fog Monster let out another strange laugh, getting ready to strike.

Eleven gritted his teeth as his attacks were doing _literally_ nothing to this thing. "Dammit! I said **STOP!"** he yelled and the birthmark on his left hand began to glow. "Huh?" he looked down at it and two rings with strange letters written on them spun around his hand. _"What is th-"_ his thought was cut short as a fireball suddenly formed in his palm. "Huh?!" he yelped. He knew what this was now, this was magic. But how? He didn't know any spells... _"UGH, whatever then!"_

" **Eat This!"** Eleven shouted and lifted his left hand up. The fireball shot out of his palm and slammed into the Fog Monster. It let out a pained cry then the Fog separated and vanished. Gemma was still staring up at the sight, scared stiff. Sandy was also still weak from being attacked.

Eleven would have been amazed at what he just did, if he wasn't exhausted. He heard magic takes a fair bit of energy, and he think he just used all his up. "Huff... Huff..." he felt like he just ran a marathon just from that one fireball. He fell backwards and landed on the grass, trying to catch his breath. _"Just what the hell was all that?"_ he thought and lifted his hand up to look at his birthmark. It wasn't glowing anymore, but he was definitely sure that it wasn't normal.

Gemma snapped out of her shock and quickly tended to Sandy's wounds with a Medicinal Herb. She then ran over and knelt down beside Eleven.

"Eleven, you alright?!" she asked in a panic. Eleven groaned and pushed off the ground with his hands to sit up more. "Ugh... Yeah, I'm fine... Huff... Just kinda tired..." he groaned. Gemma reached into her bag and pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to him. He took it and drank nearly the whole thing.

Cole then ran up. "Th- thank you!" he said, though he looked like he was still rather scared. Gemma stood up and looked down at the young boy. "Cole! Just what're you doin' up here?!" she demanded. Cole looked down at the grass. "W- well.. I wanted to try and scare you on your way up... I thought it'd be funny..."

Before Gemma could say anything else, Eleven let out another groan and stood back up. "How'd you even get up here? There were Slimes everywhere." he asked. "O- oh... Well, I just-" though he couldn't finish because Gemma spoke up. "That's not important Eleven!" she said and then looked back down at Cole. _"Really? 'cause I'm actually very curious._..." Eleven thought after she interrupted. "You have to go back to the village!" she told him and turned to her dog. "Sandy, would you bring him down?" Sandy barked a few times and walked over to the cave's entrance waiting for Cole.

"... Sorry..." Cole said and started to walk towards Sandy and the two of them left. With that Gemma turned to Eleven. "Well, this has been more exciting than I'd hoped. By the way, when did you learn Magic? That was amazing!" she said. Though Eleven didn't seem to be paying attention and was instead looking down at the birthmark on his hand. " 'Ello? Eleven?" she waved her hand in front of his face. He flinched and lowered his hand. "O- oh... Uh... It just sorta... Came to me?" he said, though he was more confused about it than she was.

Gemma looked a bit concerned and the sky began to get more cloudy. "Well... Let's hurry up to the top, ya? I've had more excitement than I expected." Eleven just nodded and the two of them started walking up the rest of the Mountain. It was fairly easy at this point, there were only a few Slimes in their path and after fighting a Fog Monster they were nothing.

The two made it up to the top and started to walk towards the edge to get a better view. Gemma looked a bit disappointed "I was hoping for it to be all sunny for a good view... But oh well." she then turned to Eleven. "Well, we made it. Let's hurry up back down before something worse happens." Just as she said that, they heard very loud wing beats followed by a screech in the distance. The both looked up nervously. "Uh... What was that?" Gemma asked and Eleven withdrew his sword from his sheath. "Something worse, probably."

A bird-like Monster flew out of the clouds and swooped down at the duo. "Whaa-!" they both jumped to opposite sides of the cliff, successfully avoiding a blow from the Bird. However Gemma slipped a bit and fell off the edge. Luckily she managed to grab on to a stone but she was now dangling for her life. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Crap!" Eleven scoffed and ran towards her. Just as she lost her grip, he reached down and grabbed hold of her arm with both his hands, trying to hoist her up to safety... Unsuccessfully "Ugh!" he grunts. Lifting up another person sounded easier than it was apparently.

Another screech could be heard from above and the Bird Monster was swooping down to make another swipe at the two. Both of them had terrified looks on their faces and there was no way either of them could put up any kind of defense in the positions they were in. Eleven clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen. _"Dammit!"_

His birthmark then started glowing even brighter than before and it caught both his and Gemma's attention. "Huh?!" they both gasped and the same birthmark appeared high in the sky above them and a strong bolt of lightning shot straight down, shooting through the Giant Bird shocking and burning it to a crisp. It promptly then fell out of the sky and plummeted to the bottom. The mark in the sky vanished and the light from his birthmark dissipated. The two of them simply stared ahead in shock.

Eleven was the first to snap out of it and finally managed to pull Gemma back on the cliff. She stood up straight and looked straight at him, both rather flabbergasted. "Ugh..." Eleven mumbled and lifted his left hand up to look at his birthmark again.

"Eleven... Just... What WAS that?" she asked, looking like a mix of amazed and concerned. "... I don't know... But it happened before, when I used that fire spell..." The two stayed silent for a few moments after that, neither knowing how to procede.

Gemma then placed her hand on his shoulder "W- well.. How about we go back down? Maybe we can ask your mother about it?" Eleven nods slowly and turns around and looked like he was in some kind of trans the entire walk back down.

* * *

They got back down much faster than climbing up, mostly due to all the monsters being defeated already. They were greeted by a few of the villagers and Dunstan waiting for their return.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Dunstan said as they walked over. "We saw Sandy come back with Cole and then a huge bolt of lightning shoot out of the sky. We began to worry." Gemma smiled "No need to worry! Eleven protected me from any harm." she said and glanced at him. Though he was still in his own world at the time, it seemed he had a lot of his mind.

Dunstan seemed to notice something amiss and spoke up. "Eleven? You alright?" he asked and Eleven blinked and focused on the conversation. "Huh? Oh, I- Uh..." he mumbled. "He's fine, we both are!" Gemma interrupted. "Hm... Well alright then. The two of you should get going, I think your Mother is cooking you quite the feast!"

Eleven nodded. "Yeah, sure." he said and just started to walk back home. Gemma let out a sigh then looked at Dunstan and the others. "Sorry, he's just a bit tired is all." she said and chased after him. The walk to his house was quiet and uneventful, even more so than the journey down the mountain. When the got to their destination, Eleven opened the door and the two walked in. They were immediately hit with the scent of his Mother's cooking.

His mother turned around from the stove "Oh! You're back! I heard some nervous news, but it seems you're fine." She then walked up to the duo and smiled. "You're all grown up now, your Granddad would be proud." though Eleven didn't seem as enthusiastic, Gemma also seemed a little on edge. Amber seemed to catch on and looked a bit concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Well..." Gemma mumbled and looked down at Eleven's hand with the birthmark on it. "Eleven's birthmark it... It glowed... And he was able to...-"

Eleven lifted his hand up and made it into a fist to show his Mom the birthmark. "I was able to use Magic..." Amber's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "It... I used fire magic then it shined in the sky and shot lightning out..." His eyes locked in on her's. "Mom, seriously... **What is this thing?** " he asked and she flinched back slightly.

"We- well..." Amber muttered and looked down at the ground. The room was thick in silence for what felt like an eternity as his Mother was trying to find what words to say.

Amber let out a sigh "I... Don't know how to tell you this, Eleven.. But.. Well..." She then looked up at him. "You're the Luminary."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in pure shock.

" _I'm **What?** "_

* * *

 **Slight Timeskip – About an hour**

Eleven was laying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. After his Mom told him he was the Luminary, she told him that if he wanted to know more he'd have to travel to Heliodor Castle and speak to the King. It was... Strange.

They tried to have a celebratory dinner afterwards... But it was more awkward and tense than anything else. He lifted his hand up to look at his birthmark, not knowing exactly what to think. Gemma was actually very silent during dinner as well, he wondered what was going through her mind...

He got up, he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon and he had to make up his mind on what he wanted to do. Does he go to see the King or stay here in Cobblestone? Instead of sleeping on it he figured going for a walk would clear his head better. So he climbed down his ladder and headed outside.

As he walked through the cool night breeze, he noticed someone else out this late as well. It was Gemma. She was looking up into the night sky beside a tree close to the center of town. He took a deep breath and started to approach her.

"Uhh... Hey Gemma." he said. She jumped and turned around, apparently she hadn't notice him approach. "O- oh, Eleven... Uhm..." she looked down at the ground. There was a tense silence for a few moments.

Eleven let out a sigh and decided to speak up. "Loo-"

"I remember this story my Grandad told me..." Gemma interupted and looked up at the sky again. Eleven followed her gaze and decided to let her speak. "Once upon a time, long, long ago, the world was terrorised by a horrible monster. But then the Luminary appeared and saved the day." She paused for a second then continued. "When it was all over, the Luminary turned into a star, and he;s been watching over us from up in the heavens ever since." She then lifted her hand up and pointed at a brightly purple glowing star in the sky. "That's his star, right there..." After that came a sigh and she lowered her hand and pouted towards the ground. "How could you be the Luminary too?" she asked and then turned around, walking away. Eleven's eyes followed her, he wanted to say something but didn't quite know what to. "I... I just don't get it..." she mumbled. "That's... That's why you're going to Heliodor to find out, right?" she asked without turning around.

Eleven let out a sigh and looked away from her. _"I... Was actually thinking if I should even go or not..."_ he thought to himself... But... If he was more honest with himself he knew the answer already- Of course he was going... Who wouldn't go? He didn't even tell Gemma or his Mother his decision but they knew he was.

He clenched his fists feeling a bit annoyed, like he didn't have the option to **not** go. "We should be getting' back, everyone'll be wondering where we've been off to..." she paused. "... Goodbye... Old friend..." she finished with and ran off. Eleven was sure he heard her crying when she did. Part of him wanted to reach out... But... There'd be nothing he could say.

"Tch..." he grumbled and kicked the dirt with his boot. "This sucks." he said and started to walk home. Going for a walk in the night turned out to make him feel even worse.

* * *

Miraculously, Eleven managed to get two whole hours of sleep that night. He let out a yawn and lifted himself out of bed. There was a new set of clothes hanging next to his closet. Reached out and took a better look at them. "Are these mine?" he questioned, but the obviously were. He decided to try them on and they fit pretty well, even had some protective padding on them.

As he walked into the kitchen his Mother turned around and took a good look at his new outfit. She let out a chuckle "Well, just look at you! You don't scrub up too bad, you know. I only wish your Grandfather were here to see you..." she said. Eleven let out a weak smile. "Well, thanks..."

"You don't forget him now. He was a fine, upstanding man- The pride of the village. You could do worse than try to be like him." Eleven nodded "I'll try, I guess... This whole thing is kinda new to me..."

Amber let out a light laugh and handed him a bag. "Here, I've packed some essentials along with money in here. Take it and be safe okay?" Eleven reached out and took the bag. "Thanks... I'll uhh.. Try to be home when I can." she nodded and watched him as he left the house.

Once the door closed behind him Eleven let out a sigh. "That felt kinda awkward..." he mumbled and hooked the bag over his arm and started walking down the path to the village's exit. On his way he bumped into Dunstan and many of the villagers again, just like when he got back from the Tor.

"Huh? What're you all doing here?" he questioned and took a look around. Dunstan coughed in his hand. "Ahem. One day you're just a little boy, the next you're getting ready to leave us. I only wish your Grandfather could see what a fine young man you've become."

Eleven rolled his eyes _"Yeah I've been getting that a lot. What's with my Grandfather being mentioned all the time now?"_

"To think it's been so many years already since old Chalky found you flo-Ahem!- I mean, since he brought you to Cobblestone.

Eleven's eyes widened "Wait, what was that?" he quickly asked when Dunstan 'corrected' himself.

Dunstan tilted his head to the side and played dumb "Hm? What was what?" Eleven pointed his finger at him. "You just-" But Dunstan interrupted him by grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the gates. "We never thought there was anything out of the ordinary about you, and now suddenly there's all this talk of Luminaries, of all things!"

Eleven blinked. He didn't tell anyone about him being the Luminary, Did Gemma? Nah, she probably wouldn't... Him Mom? Why though?

"How does everyone know I'm the 'Luminary'?" he asked while looking around but didn't receive an answer from anyone. Dunstan just continued while walking him over to a horse and let go of his hand. "The Luminary was a Legendary hero who saved the world from a terrible darkness, and you're apparently him reincarnated?! Ha! I don't doubt your Grandfather, but that's hard to swallow.

Eleven let out a sigh. "So wait, Grandad told you? And you've just... **Known** all these years? Has everyone but me?!" he whined. Though apparently they were just dead-set on not answering his concerns.

"Oh, don't worry about such petty details!" he said and then leaned forward a bit. "Oh, when you meet the King of Heliodor, put in a good word for old Cobblestone, won't you, eh?" he said with a chuckle at the end.

" _So that's what he's after..."_ Eleven sighed as he began to grow annoyed with the old man.

"Now then, may this magnificent steed, the pride of Cobblestone, lighten your burden and speed you on your way!" he said and slapped Eleven on the back forcing him to stumble towards the horse. He looked up at it and his flared it's nostrils, blowing air in his face.

"Ugh." he groaned and swiped the air in front of him. _"Great, now I have a horse to take care of... I guess it'll make the journey faster though..."_ he thought, but there was one thing he really wanted to ask now... He looked over at Dunstan feeling a bit nervous. "Uhhh... Dunstan... About what you said before... Am I... Er... Adop-"

Dunstan suddenly gave Eleven a light shove and started pushing him towards the horses saddle. "Now, now! There'll be time for questions later. Go on and find your destiny and what not!" he said while pushing. Eleven hoisted himself up onto the horses saddle else he was just going to have his face shoved into it. "H- hang on, I'm serious." he retorted but before he could say anything more, he saw Gemma run up to them all.

"Eleven!" she called out to him. "Thank goodness I made it in time!" she said while catching her breath. "H- here!" she said and handed him a small pouch. "I- it's a good luck charm... Hopefully it'll keep you safe... I heard there's a lot of monsters out there, even more than up the mountain... Be sure to keep it close!"

When Eleven took the pouch he lifted it up to take a look at it. He wasn't one for superstition, but he wasn't one for mythical Lumanaries yesterday either and now look where he was. "Alright Gemma, I will." he said and tied it to the side of his belt.

He then looked at Dunstan one last time, about to open his mouth but halted, just letting out a sigh. _"Ugh, whatever..."_ he let out a groan and turned away from them all. "Let's go... Horse..." he said. He'll have to come up with a name for it later. Everyone behind him waved goodbye and cheered as he left.

With that, Eleven along with his horse left the Village of Cobblestone and set out on his journey for Heliodor.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, hope you liked it. If you did sorry to say that I have no idea when/if/why/how I'll write Chapter 2. Have a nice day~


End file.
